Suicide Squad (show)
' Suicide Squad' is an anime fan fiction spin off series based on the popular adventure anime show, One Piece, created by Eichiro Oda. This spin off series is created by user DuttPanda and is a reboot of his previous two projects Generation Three and March To Apocalypse which were previously deemed failures, although gaining a brief recognition for somewhile. Setting and history What is the background of this series? ''After the events of ''One Piece, a crossing at Raftel (possibly by the Straw Hat Pirates) caused the discovery of the Ancient Weapons a century later, prehistorical weaponics of mass destruction that lured everyone to greed and obsession. This caused an oubreak of pirates and corrupted and supreme individuals who soon dominated over almost all of the planet. These corrupt people soon united to create a worldwide organization of evil, the Illuminati, who took control of the Ancient Weapons equally. But power in the Illuminati started dwindling, and each and every people wanted control of the Ancient Weapons. In the end, a war, the Apocalypse, occured which enabled the Ancient Weapons, the following resulted in destruction over the whole planet. The Ancient Weapons were buried deep. Earth became a dystopian planet, with it's geographical content altered, and most sectors fall under the control of the New Illuminati. This new Earth was called Prime Earth. Approximately, 50 years after the Apocalypse, while new forces of justice started resisted against the pirates and misfits of the New Illuminati, a great scientist, an enemy of the Illuminati, Professor Atom, artificially imprinted devil fruit substances within humans, to artifically create mutants. The mutants, who were used for war against the New Iluminati, later started their own dynasty, and devil fruit powers started manifesting on humans themselves, naturally. Some of these mutants went rogue or some stayed in minimum profile and some even used their powers for good. A rumor eventually spread that Atom still lives even centuries after the creation of mutants. Eventually, an anti Illuminati organization, the Resistance, consisiting of several marines, militaries and crime patrol forces was built. The Illuminati and the Resistance inevitably fell in combat dozens of times, often causing mass casualties, however, at a certain point, the damages caused an influential geographical alteration: : Earth was split into three major sectors or continents: Blue; where the seas were placed. Archenland; where most of the military forces, and real life lands like Asian borders, European countries and many other countries are. Finally, the third continent, Mortem, a dead one, is where all the previous landforms and areas were before the Apocalypse. Many creatures and probable species inhabit there, and most places there are quarantine. Many ghouls, disgusting creatures, zombies, and other things exist there, zombies probably originated from the plague of virus, inside the continent and dead people there. And in the exact center of Earth, was the Grand Line, which is heavily changed. Many complex and time-bending and supernatural places also grew on Earth. After the Apocalypse, people considered this time, as a new era, and the year the Apocalypse stopped, was considered Year Zero. Year 500, is the main timeline of the beginning of the series, and so onwards. The synopsis is as follows: : After the New Illuminati forces obtained control over his country, Infinityscape, Victor Von Damme was determined to join the Resistance and revolt against the Illuminati, however, after manifesting his mutant powers, and deemed a freak by his allies himself, Victor (nicknamed Alphonse) realizes that no one could be trusted in this world. Hell-bent on exploring all the seas, and on the way, taking out his frustration by slashing some evil folks on the way, while living an adventure, Alphonse sets out to recruit his own pirate crew (along his weird friend, Totoro), the Suicide Squad, and accomplish one thing and one thing only; live the experience! Characters Suicide Squad The Suicide Squad pirates are the central protagonists of this anime series. They are led by mutant Victor Von Damme. The right hand is Totoro, Victor's childhood best friend and a sea creature. Victor's most trusted ally and sort-of love interest is Evangeline, a fierceful samurai. Meat is a zombie from Mortem, Joke was a malfunctioning all-purpose robot who later joined the pirates as a recruit and got fixed, and Lucy is one of their most resourceful members. : :: Victor Von Damme, captain, strategist (mutant) :: Evangeline, strike recruit (samurai) :: Totoro, defense recruit, navigator, fellow shipwright (sea species) :: Joke, technician, shipwright, engineering recruit (robot) :: Meat, cook, entertainer, musician, comedian (zombie) :: Lucy, nurse, accountant, supply manager, priest (devil fruit user) :: Category:DuttPanda Category:DuttVerse Category:Suicide Squad